New Years Day 2012 - Oneshot
by MegaAnimeFreak7
Summary: Just a oneshot on my fave couple from Young Justice, Wally (Kid Flash) and Dick (Robin). And F.Y.I., "Dick" is the common nickname for "Richard", so please don't be immature. K thx


Wally walked back out onto the patio carrying the two drinks in his hands. His eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they fell on the dark haired Boy Wonder lounging aimlessly in the giant hot tub.

He gulped, his eyes beginning to trace every nook and cranny of his best friend's body. He noticed how his hair seemed to glisten in the moonlight, how the water slid off of his snow white body, sliding down his neck, down his chest, down his abs and back down into the watery depths he so desperately wanted to explore.

Dick felt Wally's eyes on the back of his head and turned around slightly, cocking his neck to the side to get a better look at him. He put his right arm on the hot tubs edge so that he wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"Hey," he said calmly, as if he _wasn't_ the object of his best friend's desires. He raised his left hand out of the water and pointed at the crystal clear glasses in his hands. "Is that my drink?"

Wally snapped out of his perverted trance. He gave Dick a small smile and bent down to hand him the drink, then sat on the edge of the pool and moved his feet around in the warm water. "Yup, sorry it took so long."

Dick reached out and grabbed the drink. His fingers grazed Wally's slightly, causing the Kid Flash's face to burn bright red. Dick smirked and raised the glass to his lips. He parted his lips ever so slightly and allowed the cool liquid to stream into his mouth, keeping his eyes fixated on Wally, who was watching intently. Some of it began to dribble down the sides of his mouth but he didn't care.

He pulled the glass away from his lips tentatively, lightly licking any remaining liquid. He stared into Wally's eyes seductively as he licked his lips. He laid both of his arms on the tubs edge and rested his head on them, looking up at Wally.

"Mmm. Nothing like some cold Sprite during a hot tub trip huh?" he asked. Wally nodded his head so fast that Dick was afraid it would fall off. He nodded towards Wally's drink, which was sitting next to Dick's empty one. "Are you gonna drink yours?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! I was just about to!" Wally stammered before grabbing the glass next to him. He raised it to his lips and began to drink from it.

It took a second for the Kid Flash to realize that he was drinking nothing but air. He pulled the cup away and stared at it in confusion. He looked back at Robin, who had a look of amusement on his face.

"You grabbed the wrong cup." He simply stated. He pointed and Wally followed the finger to look at the beverages. Sure enough, his was sitting there, full of the crystal clear soda pop. Dick burst out laughing at Wally's bewilderment.

_I-I… we… I took…. Dick's cup and… touched where he… so… does that mean? _Wally blushed furiously as the sudden realization hit him. Dick smiled.

"Involuntary kiss," he practically sing-songed. Wally's eyes widened. Dick laid his hand on Wally's thigh and took off his sunglasses seductively with his other hand. He began to draw circles on his thigh. "So? Feeling whelmed yet?"

The redhead could feel his swim shorts begin to grow tighter. He closed his eyes and began to breathe heavily. "W-why?"

The Boy Wonder gave him a surprised look. "Huh?" He responded. Wally opened his eyes to stare into Dick's beautiful blue eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked sternly. "Why are you playing with me like this? Exactly _what_ do you hope to gain?"

Richard smiled. Not a teasing smile. Not a seductive smile, but a_ genuine_ smile. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. He gently pressed his lips against the others in a passionate embrace. Wally's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon began to react to Richard's kiss.

When they pulled away, Dick was looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

_So cute!_ Wally thought.

Dick turned his attention to something behind Wally and he smiled. "Looks like I was just in time." He said.

"Huh?"

Dick turned to look at him. "The time babe." Wally turned around to look at the clock on the wall. It read 12:00am.

As in midnight.

As in 2012.

As in New Years Day.

He looked back at his new boyfriend, who was grinning.

"Dick? Did your New Year's Resolution happen to be… to _kiss_ me this year?" he questioned.

Dick shook his dark hair. "No. That wasn't my resolution."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Then… what was?"

Dick smiled sweetly at him. "To make you fall in love with me." He replied cheerfully. Wally burst out laughing.

"I don't think that's much of a resolution considering how I'd fallen for you ever since I met you."

Dick whistled. "Wow. Was I really _that_ irresistible?" he nuzzled his face into the redhead's neck. He could feel the older boy wrap his arms around his waist and he sighed. "Good thing that wasn't my _real_ resolution."

Wally was confused. "What? Would you please stop toying with me and just tell me your freaking resolution already?" he asked impatiently.

Dick chuckled but didn't look up. "Fine then. My real resolution..." he looked up at Wally with a look that could only be described as 'devilish.' Dick began to plant small kisses along Wally's jaw line, then along his neck area. His hands roamed, running up and down the speedster's perfectly sculpted body. He dared himself to go further.

"D-Dick?" Wally whispered. He ignored him and began to run his hand further down his body.

He soon reached the destination spot and touched it lightly. Wally squeaked. He burst out laughing. _So he got this hard from just a __**kiss**__ eh?_ He thought to himself. He gave Wally the sexiest, most "uke-st", most "take me now" face he could muster. "My _real_ resolution… is for you to finally work up the courage to make love to me."

Wally's jaw dropped. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?!" He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. Was he _SERIOUS_?!

Dick crawled out of the hot tub and pushed the redhead onto his back. The Boy Wonder then straddled his legs and ground their hips together, allowing them both to feel their hardened members rub against the other. Dick began to kiss Wally's chest area, making sure that he left tiny hickeys. He wanted to make sure that any girl that tried to get with him would know he was taken.

Wally looked up at his partner lovingly. "I-I want you… just so you know… um… can I?"

Dick looked up at him expectantly. "Can you what?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"C-c-canIhaveyoualltoomyselftonig ht?" Wally cried out with such speed that Dick almost couldn't catch it. He smiled and kissed his new lover gently on the lips.

"Of course you can." He answered. Wally smiled devilishly and flipped their positions, so that Dick was now on the heated tile.

"Thanks bro," he replied before he pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss. When they stopped to catch their breath, Wally stared at Dick with lust in his eyes. "Happy New Year."

Dick wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned up and began to lick Wally's ear, which made him shiver with pleasure. He stopped long enough to reply a quick, "Happy New Year" before he blew into his ear.

* * *

Bruce stood in the doorway of the patio, watching as his adopted son was being "taken" before his very eyes. He clenched his hands at his sides, willing himself not to go out there and drown the young Kid Flash.

Alfred stepped up behind the Dark Knight and gasped at the sight in front of him. He turned his head slightly in order to catch the look on the grown man's face as his "son" began to moan with pleasure. He cleared his throat. "Are you not planning on stopping them?" he asked with hesitance.

Batman growled slightly. "Not just yet dear Alfred," he said quietly. "I'll let them have their fun, _then_ I'll show that 'Wally' boy what my hands can do to that appendage he's using to currently... _penetrate_ my son."

"But not at this time?" Alfred asked.

"Not at this time." Bruce confirmed.

Alfred chuckled slightly and turned his attention back to the young love in front of him. "Happy New Year sir."

"Happy New Year Alfred." the Dark Knight angrily mumbled.


End file.
